


Goodbye, Daniel

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Sousa moments after Volet confronts him about his feelings for Peggy in "The Atomic Job"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Daniel

Standing in the middle of Violet’s living room, Daniel looks down at the ring in the palm of his right hand. Violet placed it in his hand and walked away with just a “goodbye, Daniel”. 

He stands there for what feels like ages but it is only a few seconds before a knock on Violet’s front door brings him back to the present. He hears the door open. 

“Chief Sousa, I have Miss Carter settled in the car. Are you staying here tonight or would you like a ride back to your car at Mr. Stark’s?”

As he closes his hand around the ring that held such dreams and promises a few days ago, he closes off his current feelings. He slips it into his pocket. Turning, he says, “I would appreciate a ride, Mr. Jarvis. Thank you.”


End file.
